<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>風信子 by HuanYu1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025322">風信子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998'>HuanYu1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>onkm - Fandom, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiya Hiroshi/Ono Daisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>風信子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他理想中的家，有一台很大的電視，底下還要有個足夠寬敞的櫃子，才能讓他放他的機盒和連接線，要有很軟的沙發，才能讓他躺在上頭和他一起打遊戲，要有個響亮的鈴鐺掛在門邊，他才能在他回家的第一時間給他一句清亮的歡迎回來。</p><p>　　廚房相對不重要，他不下廚，甚至他認為屋子裡不需要廚房這個地方，挪個地方擺冰箱就好，可惜那人堅持不能抹煞掉他的流理台，沒了那些廚具他該怎麼嚴格管理他的飲食？對了神谷桑你最近是不是沒有吃澱粉？被發現啦。那時他努了努嘴，笑的像是個做壞事被發現的小惡魔。</p><p>　　臥室該有柔軟的地毯，娘桑不喜歡冰涼的地，他說，一定要有地毯，否則咱倆分房睡。他聽他的，給他選了個看上去最舒服的，多少錢不記得了，他只記得娘桑根本沒在上面踏過幾次，倒是自己總喜歡蜷著條毯子坐趴在地板上看漫畫，或者看台本，看劇情決定姿勢。他笑他比貓還像貓，尤其是白毛的那種，看起來高貴但事實慵懶的很。<br/>　　記得自己給了他一白眼，你這是嫌我老了長白頭髮了？那人急忙澄清，沒發現自己正偷偷笑他慌忙時候的可愛。</p><p>　　神谷伸手撥了下瀏海，翻到一根白髮，稍微用力把它從頭皮上扯了下來。</p><p>　　廚房的流理台還在，一點灰也沒，那人走之前把它全擦乾淨了，順便在冰箱裡塞了好多蔬菜和肉類，現在冷凍櫃裡還有咖哩塊，只不過這是他自己買的，這牌子的咖哩他很喜歡，吃不膩，有他的味道。</p><p>　　那人離開已經幾個月了，也許已經滿一年，神谷不想回想起來。門口的鈴鐺他拆下來了，曾經他把它擺到娘桑身上當飾品，可惜牠不喜歡，東扯西扯怎麼也弄不下來，吵的沒完，吵的他會流淚。</p><p>　　電視機很大，地板上電線纏成一團，有幾條甚至老舊的銅線都跑了出來，他沒管它，反正已經沒有人會急躁的讓自己修好它，電線走火？不會那麼倒楣的。</p><p>　　桌子上一杯冰咖啡已經退了冰，水珠延著桌延低到地板上，他趴在上頭讓皮膚浸在涼意中，濕漉漉的很舒服，也不太舒服。他啜了一口，舌頭有點麻，混著一塊碎冰他一下子吞到胃裡，一陣不適馬上衝到喉頭，逼的他嘴唇發白。</p><p> </p><p>　　他理想中的家，要有一台很大的電視，要有冰箱，有流理台，有很軟很軟的地毯。</p><p> </p><p>　　他又喝了一口，眼睛很紅，剛才嗆的。<br/>　　那天的場景已經變的有些模糊，那人收拾好了行李，站在門口向他道別。</p><p>　　他永遠都不會忘記，那個離別的夏季，他的笑還是一樣溫暖，嗓音還是一樣完美的毫無破綻。他搭上自己的肩，拇指在上頭輕輕的摩擦，我走了。<br/>　　然後他遞來一杯冰拿鐵，還有一個擁抱，就這麼轉身離開，一次也沒有回頭看。</p><p> </p><p>　　神谷拿起那杯液體，全數倒進水槽，他偶爾會像這樣想起過去，想起當時他的背影。<br/>　　我走了。他這麼說的，之後再也沒有回來。臥室相框印著他們的合照，在南方，他倆前兩年一起去的，慶祝神谷的生日，他給他買了一件外套，很暖很舒服，可惜買大了，最後還是回到他身上讓給他穿了。</p><p> </p><p>　　車禍發生的時候，血液染上那件外衣，從領口到袖口，滿片都是紅。神谷趕到醫院的時候小野已經沒了心跳，家鑰匙掛在他的腰帶上，那時它散在柏油路上，刮出一道白痕。</p><p>　　他沒有哭出聲，他想把他抓起來罵，罵一罵也許他會醒過來裝傻和自己道歉，告訴他下次會小心。那天他扭傷了腳，從醫院回家的時候租了對拐杖。</p><p>　　進門的時候鈴鐺和平時一樣響叮噹，可惜再也沒有人會爽朗的朝他喊歡迎回來，再沒有人陪自己賴在沙發上打遊戲，沒有人罵自己不好好均衡飲食，沒有人跟他的貓吃醋。</p><p> </p><p>　　他理想中的家，要有一台很大的電視，要有冰箱，有流理台，有很軟很軟的地毯。</p><p> </p><p>　　有他。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/>2016.02.28</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>